Miserly Family
by HowAboutThat
Summary: The Miser Brothers' seem to hate each other, but is that completely the case? Main Characters: Snow/Heat Miser, Minor Characters: Bunnymund/North, Guest Appearances: Heat Miser/Tooth Rated T: Minor language/I always do rated T even if it's rated K.
1. Chapter 1

HAT: Okay, so I've managed to become obsessed with Snow and Heat Miser and have been drawing them like crazy and writing fanfiction. This is the newest and shortest one that I've come up with, the others are longer and take time to make and develop and such. I admit to shamelessly mixing _Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood_ (mainly the former) with _Year Without Santa Claus_ in order to write my stories. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this two-shot.

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood_ or _Year Without Santa Claus_, and they belong to their respective owners, however this plot does belong to me... didn't think I could get all formal, did you?**

* * *

><p>Snow Miser, never get him started on his brother Snow Miser.<p>

Heat Miser could complain about his brother for hours on end without taking breaks. The one subjected to the long winded rant usually regrets having even mentioned to cheerful man of ice and snow. Today is no different as Heat Miser rants to E. Aster Bunnymund, who sits there obviously questioning why he bothered to make mention of the relative of the man pacing and complaining before him,

"Don't you have anything _nice _to say abut your brother?!" Bunnymund demands when at last he could take no more of the insufferable complaints.

This makes the red and gold clad man stop and stare at the Pooka. "What?"

Despite being a Guardian, Bunnymund is subject to great harm and to mess with one of the most powerful spirits known is not his smartest idea. Usually Bunnymund wasn't much like a bunny that gets scared at the slightest things, but this time he seems to be with his breath hitched a little faster and sweat under his fur on his forehead and temples while his emerald eyes have the pupils dilated slightly.

Quickly he comes up with a reasonable solution and says carefully, "I mean, I just hear ya complaining about him so much that I wanna know if there's anything that he ever does right."

Heat Miser gains a contemplative look on his face and observes the oversized rabbit. "Anything that he does right? Hard to think of anything, but I suppose there are a few."

This shocks the Guardian of Hope more than it would seeing Nicholas St. North in a dress. "Really? What are they?"

"Hmmm... Give me a century," he murmurs, but Bunnymund doesn't know if this is a joke. "Well, he can cook quite well, I'll give him that."

Oh, anyone has to give Snow Miser credit for his food. Sure, there were a few mishaps, but more than not the food is above and beyond outstanding, even if he does use snow-like ingredients constantly. Bunnymund himself can vouch for the man's cooking abilities and without a doubt Snow Miser beats the Yeti chefs (who were amazing chefs as well and the second best he could ever find to Snow Miser's cooking).

"Well, yes, he can cook," Bunnymund agrees.

Heat Miser, it seems, goes off into his own little world and there's just a hint of sadness in his features for a brief second before anger seems to overwhelm them and his finger points to the door. "Leave, our business is done."

_I should've done that an hour ago,_ Bunnymund thinks as he walks out.

Heat Miser sits on his thrown and growls under his breath about "stupid rabbits" and how "irritating their questions" are before he falls into a deep silence and is left to brood on his thoughts, which drift back to the question that was asked of him. He's spent so much time complaining about his brother's faults, does he ever really think about what he appreciates about his own brother? He can tell without putting any thought into it that the answer is no.

_What _do _I like about my brother? _He wonders, a thoughtful frown in his face.

Aside from cooking it's very hard to think of what he likes about his brother, but after much thought he manages to fins something when he digs through his memories, things long ago locked away in the back of his mind that has been left untouched for millennia. He remembers his brother constantly taking responsibility for something that Heat Miser had done and being punished, but being the older brother, this lead to their mother thinking that he was more responsible and placing him as favorite, another thing to complain about.

He shakes his head and reminds himself that he's thinking about only the positives of his brother.

There was the time that the two were drinking, one of the few days of peace between the two of them, and one of Heat Miser's ex-girlfriends walked into the building and Snow Miser pushed Heat Miser under the bar and lied to the woman until the psychopath finally went away. Speaking of that sociopath, Snow Miser actually saved Hear Miser's life a few decades prior to that when she tried to claim that for breaking her heart the fiery elemental had to die. Luckily his brother had suspicions of the woman already.

_Anything else?_

He goes a little past adulthood and ends up in adolescence when Snow Miser helped him get back at a certain spirit for causing mayhem and getting them both in trouble with Mother Nature for something that they had not done. He had fond memories of that week of planning and executing the revenge and seeing the end results with his icy brother by his side.

And then there was childhood. Yes, he distinctly remembers that his brother was his teacher before they got their powers. The lessons were valuable even though his brother was only about two human years older than him. Those times were some of the best times that he could think of and yet, ironically, he never thinks of them. He shoves them back and refuses to look at them for fear of being reminded of what's happened. He doesn't want to be reminded of how close the two of them used to be because then he'll start to feel longing for something that he'll never get back.

_And yet you're doing it right now... Damn rabbit,_ he thinks as he rubs the budding tears from his eyes at the well of emotions that had gathered in his chest.

No, Heat Miser certainly doesn't hate his brother, far from that actually, but that doesn't mean he can't not like him. After all, there are still many irritating things and the obvious reasons for the rift between them. Polar opposites don't always get along despite what they say about opposites attracting. With Heat and Snow miser, that is most definitely not the case, in fact, it is the cause of the large rift that started between them as children. Much to his disappointment, thinking back on it, it will never be repaired.

He shakes his head of all thoughts when the Hotline rings and he picks up the phone and looks at his elder brother.

_Speak of the devil!_

"Oh, so you answer the phone _now_ after me calling one hundred times in the past half hour? Oh, I have a good mind to chill your embers for you," the normally cool-headed man says hotly with a hint of worry in his voice that Heat Miser can't help, but catch at the beginning (A/N: Whaddup _Year W/o Santa _reference!).

"What do you want, you old blizzard?"

There's a deep, calming breath before he speaks. "There was a lack of work being done on your side and I couldn't help, but notice and I wanted to make sure that crazy woman didn't get you or something."

The last part comes out as a grumble and it seems that the tooty-fruity snow cone couldn't meet the dark golden gaze of his brother. The fire elemental can't hold back the softened look on his face at the concern from his older brother, especially after thinking about everything he actually likes about the snow-for-brains.

"I'm fine," assures the red nosed man with a softer tone to his voice than normal. "Is that all?"

The dark blue eyes look at him for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, that's it... Bye, scorch."

That one hasn't been used in a while. In fact "scorch" is a term of endearment that doesn't get used except when Snow Miser wants to show that, despite his gruff attitude, does care. And now Heat Miser feels compelled to use the term of endearment that he has for his brother.

"See ya, flake."

And then the two hang up.

* * *

><p>HAT: And that's the end of this chapter! Aaaaand, I have a two guests!<p>

Tooth: Hello!

Heat: *stands with arms crossed*

HAT: *elbows Heat* C'mon, say hi to the people.

Heat: *glances at HAT before sighing and gruffly speaking* Hi.

Tooth: Don't mind him, he's always grumpy.

Heat: Shut up, Toothiana.

HAT: *pinches bridge of nose with a groan* Why must you always start arguments?

Heat: Can we get this over with?

HAT: Alright, alright!

Tooth: If you would please... *looks at Heat pointedly*

Heat: Review.

HAT: *hugs Tooth* Thanks for coming here!

Tooth: No problem sweetie.

HAT: *hugs Heat* Thanks for coming and saying it even if you didn't really want to!

Heat: *huffs* No problem... get offa me.

HAT: Well, you heard them! Pretty please review with bacon on top!

Heat: If you were gonna say that anyway, why'd you bring us here?

HAT: Because they know and like you guys better.

Heat: *groans and rolls eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

HAT: This is the last chapter! Not the longest project of mine when it comes to writing, but it's not the shortest either.

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood_ or _Year Without Santa Claus_, but luckily I own the plot... you know so I own something.**

* * *

><p>North groans and pinches the bridge of his nose and releases a low groan. Currently Snow Miser is grumbling about how his brother- correction- stepbrother, as each always insists, wouldn't allow any refreshing snow in the South. Briefly the ex-Cossak wonders if listening to his men grumble about orders when on a heist was better than hearing either of the Miser Brothers complaining about each other.<p>

The bearded man walks over causes the ice man to look down at him. "Yeah, North?"

"Is there anything you can say about your brother that is not negative?"

Snow Miser blinks in surprise. "What?"

A knowing frown. "You heard me."

This eels to put the old spirit deep into thought as he sits on his thrown. North can see a sort of conflict playing on the light blue face and his dark gray eyebrows knit together in thought. He doesn't low much of the Miser Brothers, in fact, even Bunnymund doesn't know much of them despite of the wealth of knowledge he's obtained over the centuries. The Pooka seems to know everything, just as it had been explained that most Pooka did, but the Miser Brothers are a mystery, not that it's any of the Russian's business. He's willing to wait for either Miser to open up to him, just as he had to wait for Jack to open up.

"He... he whips up a mean drink," Snow Miser mutters.

"Drink?"

A surprised look. "I said that out loud?"

"Yes."

Snow Miser rubs his eyes and looks older and very weary. "It's complicated... I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna go," he says, getting up and going towards the door before turning and giving a charismatic grin. "Safe travels, North! And Don't be a stranger, stop by with your wife sometime and we'll have a blizzard of a time!"

North can't help, but chuckle. "I will bring Tooth next time... and maybe Jack."

That seems to perk the old blizzard up. He and Jack have a bond not so different form that Jack and North had, but with a little more snowy mayhem added to the mix. The two go their separate ways, North back to the workshop, and Snow Miser, surprisingly, to his coal-for-brains brother's home. On the way Snow Miser thinks of things that he genuinely likes about his brother aside from how fun it is to make his temper flare.

He remembers when his ex-girlfriend from centuries ago had been cheating on him and Heat Miser made him a drink and comforted him, even forced him to stay the night because he was not fit for travel and if he'd gone home, he'd have made it snow in multiple places that didn't need snow.

There was also that time when they were young men, teenagers, when their common enemy got them in trouble with their mother. An entire week of plotting with his fire-headed brother, an entire week of getting along, an entire week of their differences being set aside... an entire week where it seemed like they had their childhood back.

He shakes his head of any melancholy thoughts and focuses back on the chosen task at hand and manifests himself into his regular form and stands at his brother's door. Instead of barging in, like he often does, he knocks on the door with a gloved hand with a little force so that it will be heard from the inside. He can already hear deep grumbling getting gradually louder and Snow Miser almost feels nervous about his brother answering the door. He crosses his arms and taps his foot as he waits for the door to be answered.

The door opens and reveals the shorter Miser. "What is it?" Heat Miser stutters to a stop and stares up at his brother in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

Snow Miser smiles sheepishly. "Got time for a drink?"

Immediately a worried frown settles on the fire elemental's face. "What's wrong?"

He shrugs. "Nothing has to be wrong for me to come over."

"Come in," gruffly says Heat Miser.

Snow Miser strolls in like he owns the place and looks around to admire a few of the decorations. Fiery clothes hang on the walls and there are sculptures of multiple things, Heat Miser being quite a few of them, though Snow Miser is guilty of the same thing.

The two of them go into the bar and Heat Miser goes behind it and leans against the bar. "Whaddoya want this time?"

"Dry Ice."

A surprised look. "A reason you want a strong drink? Maybe I should give you a Snowy Tundra instead?" When he gets a look from his brother he sighs and gets to work. "So... what's got your mind in a blizzard?"

"Just a... a question North asked me," murmurs Snow Miser.

"Hm... Wanna talk about it?" Heat Miser asks as he sets the mixed drink in front of his brother.

Snow Miser scoffs as he picks up his alcoholic beverage and takes a drink, allowing the amazing beverage to enter his body. "Of course not. I came here to drink."

"Better not get drunk, snow-for-brains, otherwise Mother will have my head."

This is usually when they're most relaxed around each other, at the bar. Usually they'd end up at some bar flirting with multiple spirit women and voicing their opinions on each one and seeing if they think any of them are bad news. Despite their conflict most of the time, they prefer to keep murderous women other than their mother out of the family. They seem more like associates than enemies, actually. It's far more civil than how they usually are, however at Heat's bar, there's more of an openness. Lord knows Snow can't have a bar anymore, what with Jack visiting so often now.

"So, coal-for-brains, what're you up to? Not getting your blood pressure too high are you? Mother warned you of that low boiling point of yours."

The red-nosed man clenched his jaw and lets out a heavy breath through his nose. "Not until you showed up, meat hugger."

(A/N: You know, since they put meat into the cold... shush up, I'm tired!)

The long nosed man scoffs. "Whatever..." His face seems to darken as he indulges himself with his drink. His mind is plagued by the question that North asked him and he begins to wonder if his brother even likes him at all. He tries to drink away the question, but having a high tolerance for anything, he needs a bit more. Despite having a glass and a half of Dry Ice, he can't stop the question from, and he can't stand this pun, burning in his mind and ends up blurting out, "Do you like me?"

Heat Miser stops and gives his brother a strange look. "Did you drink before you come here?"

"Forget it," grumbles the ice man as he takes another gulp. Before he knows it his wrist is grabbed and the glass is slammed onto the table and dark golden eyes glare at his face. Dark blue eyes turn into an icy glare as he shouts, "Hey! What was that for?!"

"What's wrong?" The younger brother demands.

Suddenly Snow Miser doesn't feel like the older brother and lowers his gaze to his glass. "It's nothing."

"Bull shit! What is it?!"

"Do you like me at all? Do you even care about me?"

"Like how?..."

Snow Miser glares at his brother again. "Like your brother, lava brains!"

Heat Miser blinks in surprise before his eyebrows come together. "What's got you asking that?"

"Forget it!" Snow finally shouts, yanking his wrist out of his brother's grasp and turning towards the door. "I don't know why I even bothered to come here."

"Snow, wait!" That causes said man to stop. He doesn't get called that by Heat very often so he feels compelled to stop and listen to his brother. "I do care about you, okay? It's just that... since we're so different and ever since... ever since it happened we've just been... you know."

Snow Miser nods. "I know... it's just that is seems like you hate me."

"No, I don't hate you... you annoy me and get on my nerves, but I don't hate you."

"Yeah, I don't hate you eith-" he cuts himself off when he sees a bruise on his brother's wrist, something he didn't notice before. "Who did that?"

Heat Miser's eyes widens with surprise. "Did what?"

"_That,_" Snow insists, pointing to his brother's right wrist.

"That was an accident, I was renovating."

Blue eyes narrow when golden eyes won't meet his and his voice is commanding and forceful. "Who did it, Heat?"

"I... it was Pitch." Before anything else could be said Snow Miser's starting to storm out and Heat Miser has to run and grab his shoulder forcefully to stop any progress. "Stop, stop, stop! I did it to myself because of the nightmares."

"I-I don't get it... Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I was thinking about how things used to be and how close we were and then... I brought it on myself. I bruised my wrist because I was trying to get it away... I thought it was your hand."

Guilt builds in Snow Miser's chest as he looks at his little brother and he remembers that day. It was a dark day and not one that either of the brothers are willing to remember. They realize that Pitch doesn't always cause the nightmares, but they're caused by the emotional state that the sleeper goes into sometimes has an effect on what the dream is.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't give me that. We both know that it was an-"

"Yeah, but was it really?"

Heat Miser grows silent for a moment before he takes a deep breath. "Stay the night here. You're not fit to go back to your place."

"I'm fine," Snow Miser says before hot fingers grip his chin, causing him to cry out in surprise as steam rises from where hot and cold mix, as he's turned to face a mirror.

"Then why're you crying?"

Snow Miser discards the pain from having skin contact with his fire elemental brother and sees tears running down his face. He hadn't realized he'd been crying and it makes him wonder how long this has been happening without his notice. He jerks away and grips his chin in effort to cool it off and notices that Heat Miser does nothing and seems fine with the pain and doesn't make any move to heat it up.

"I'm-"

"Staying the night here... Come on."

Heat Miser puts his hand on Snow Miser's shoulder and leads him towards a spare room.

"I guess we've both got some issues don't we?"

"Yeah... I didn't know that me not showing I cared was that bad for you..."

"Just forget it, I was drunk!"

"You're still drunk."

"Shut up."

And then, for the first time in centuries, they laughed together and hugged one another with one arm each, discarding any damages that might come from careless contact. For tonight, at least, they were friends again and it seems that all is right again. They can only hope that tomorrow is brighter.

* * *

><p>HAT: More angst-y than I thought it would turn out. I wasn't planning on having them interact with each other, just reminisce, but not everything turns out as planned. I hope you enjoyed! Now for-<p>

Jack: Mr. White Christmas!

Snow: And Mr. Frost!

HAT: *looks up to the heavens with a groan* You don't know half of the crap I have to go through when these two are together.

Snow: *puts arm around HAT's shoulders* C'mon, sugarplum! Surely we winter spirits aren't all that bad?

HAT: And you're quoting Scar from _The Lion King..._ Don't you dare, Jack!

Jack: *grins sheepishly* What?

HAT: You know what!

Snow: So you can quote songs for everything and we can't quote movies?

HAT: I don't always- *thinks about it* Okay, so I might, but I get is from my dad.

Jack: Excuses, excuses. Hey, Snow, can we go mess with Bunny? I need a partner for a snowball fight.

Snow: Sure thing!

HAT: Guys! What is it with you two and getting off topic all the time?!

Snow & Jack: *smile sheepishly* Sorry.

HAT: *sighs* Now, would you _please _say it and then go terrorize other people.

Jack: Pretty please, for us and our curly cue- *springs one of her curls*

HAT: *smacks his hand away*

Snow: Review.

HAT: Now go!

Snow & Jack: *squeeze her in a group hug and kisses her cheek before taking off*

HAT: *blushes and walks out* I need some hot chocolate...


End file.
